1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water flow rate control device, and more particularly to such a water flow rate control device which has a pressure relief device that automatically releases a sudden rise in high pressure when the water passage is suddenly closed.
2. Description of Related Art
In regular water supply systems for high-rise buildings, the diameter of the water outlet pipes is relatively smaller than that of the main water delivery pipe. In order to release excessive high pressure from the water outlet pipes or the main water delivery pipe, relief valve means may be installed. However, because the relief valve device is installed at a location far away from the water output device (for example, a shower) at the end of each water outlet pipe, the relief valve device cannot release a sudden rise in high pressure from the water output device or the connecting area between the water output device and the respective water outlet pipe when the water output device is suddenly shut off. When the water output device is suddenly shut off, a sudden high pressure will be produced, causing the shell of the water output device or the connecting area between the water outlet pipe and the water output device to be broken.